


When You Love Somebody, You Add Them to a Group Chat

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Kinda, M/M, boyf riends is the top priority here, the squip is sentient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two months after the squipening, Jake, Rich, Michael, and Jeremy all join a group chat. Everything seems fine.. for the most part.





	1. Michael in the Bank Account

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all is said and done, it's time to have things settle down a bit... not. Also Rich can't read clocks.

 

 **_Today at_ ** _1:02 AM_

 

_Player-Two added Jeremy_is_Heere to the conversation._

 

 **Player-Two:** this is where i come to cry

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** michael what the fuck

 

 **Player-Two:** no, not actually

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** anyway dude i found this weird rip-off of apocalypse of the damned

 

 **Player-Two:** you bought it didnt you?

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** no…

 

 **Player-Two:** how much money do you have right now jeremy

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** 12$

 

 **Player-Two:** you had 35 before this

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** you watch how much i spend???

 

 **Player-Two:** as your friend, thats my job

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere has changed the group name to “Michael in the bank account”_

 

 **Player-Two:** why are you like this

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** you know you love me

 

 **Player-Two:** <3

 

 **Player-Two:** im gonna add someone into this

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** alright!

 

_Player-Two added gossip-guardian to the chat_

 

_gossip-guardian has changed the group name to “boyf riends”_

 

_Player-Two removed gossip-guardian from the chat_

 

 **Player-Two:** nevermind

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** ohmygodchristinewhy

 

 **Player-Two:** shes too into this..

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** do you think rich is up?

 

 **Player-Two:** dude.. Its rich

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere has added accidentalArsonist to the chat_

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** It’s literally 1 AM what the fuck.

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** im glad you can read clocks, rich

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** It’s a digital clock.

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** i was proud for about 2 seconds

 

 **Player-Two:** pretend this is the clap emoji

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** I mean.. Nevermind, anyway.

 

 **Player-Two:** youre so tired youre using autocorrect??

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** How’d you know?

 

 **Player-Two:** capitalization isnt much of a rich thing to do, u know

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** You have a point

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** go to bed

 

_accidentalArsonist has logged off_

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** michael you should sleep too dude

 

 **Player-Two:** alright

 

 **Player-Two:** goodnight

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere has logged off_

 

_Player-Two is online_


	2. Take Some Meds, Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Mell has heelies and is also busy a lot?? Whoa

**_Today_ ** _at 4:56 PM, 12/20_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere has left a message on "boyf riends"_

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** michael? you on?

 

 **Player-Two:** yea man

 

 **Player-Two:** need something?

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** someone to talk to i guess

 

 **Player-Two:** u seem off whats wrong?

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** dads back to his pantsless escapades

 

 **Player-Two:** r u joking rn

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** yeah dont worry

 

 **Player-Two:** funny joke

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** no but seriously its just a headache

 

 **Player-Two:** yowch

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** i get them a lot actually.. ever since the squip-cident

 

 **Player-Two:** "Squip-cident"

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** thats what im calling it

 

 **Payer-Two:** fitting tbh but try some meds

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:**   alright brb. thanks

 

_Player-Two has changed the group name to "Queere"_

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** i feel attacked michael

 

_Jeremy_Is_Heere has changed the group name to "michaels socks and sandals"_

 

 **Player-Two:**  IT WAS A PHASE JEREMY ARE YOU NOT OVER THIS

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** IM NOT OVER THIS NO

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** I WILL NEVER BE OVER IT 

 

 **Player-Two:** I USED TO WEAR SOCKS AND SANDALS SO WHAT

 

_accidentalArsonist has joined the chat_

 

 **accidentalArsonist:**  MICHAEL WORE SOCKS AND SANDALS???

 

 **Player-Two:** SHUT UP

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** DUDE ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** HE ALSO SHOWED UP TO ONE OF MY BIRTHDAY PARTIES IN HEELIES

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** THIS. DUDE.

 

 **Player-Two:** JEREMY THIS IS A DICK MOVE

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** SHIT SORRY

 

_accidentalArsonist has sent a private message to Dilligent_

 

 **accidentalArsonist:**  bro bro bro jake dude bro

 

 **Dilligent:** dude dude dude

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** michael mell wears fucking socks and sandals

 

 **Dilligent:** OH MY GOD WHAT

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** IKR??

 

 **Dilligent:** AND UR NOT KIDDING RIGHT

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** NO NOT AT ALL

 

 **Dilligent:** OMFG

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere has sent a message to "michaels socks and sandals" at 5:31_

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** michael im sorry for poking fun at that

 

 **Player-Two:** nah man its okay lmao

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** u sure??

 

 **Player-Two:** yeah!

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** so are u guys like together or wat

 

 **Player-Two:** no

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** nah were uh just friends

 

 **Player-Two:** yeah

 

 **Player-Two:** hey brb i have to take care of something

 

_Player-Two is now idle_

 

 **accidentalArsonist:**  what happened with u and christine?

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** didnt work out. were still good friends though!

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** huh

 

 **accidentalArsonist:**  wonder what mell has to take care over

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** hes actually really busy surprisingly

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** michael? busy???

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** yeah

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** what would even keep him busy?

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** rich.. he has a life, u kno?

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** since when

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** too far, rich

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** no really!

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** michael actually has a life just passed us :/

 

_Player-Two is online_

 

 **accidentalArsonist:**  well im shocked

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** rich...

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** What

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** thats my best friend youre disrespecting, rich

 

 **Player-Two:** yeah i have a life, surprising right?

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** sorry

 

 **Player-Two:** joke gone wrong

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** im gonna go

 

_accidentalArsonist is offline_

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** sorry about that..

 

 **Player-Two:** its fine. thanks for sticking up for me dude :)

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** you know you gotta brother gonna have your back

 

 **Player-Two:** pfft.. 

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** oh gosh i have to go.. dads calling me

 

 **Player-Two:** its cool, i should go too

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** oh ok! ttyl man

 

 **Player-Two:** tell your dad i say hi.. keep me up to date on that headache 

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:**  will do!

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is offline_

 

_Player-Two is online_


	3. Squip Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Rich have a talk. Squip is also a portable mom, as stated by Rich Goranski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i wouldve added a third chapter last night but i ended up having this huge anxiety spike and it was Not Good (tm) fnjfhfkdj so yeah im sorry i left y'all with two chapters i feel super bad about it but anxiety is fun so heres another one !!!! these r gonna start getting more serious chapter 1 was like,,, testing the waters

**_Today_ ** _at 4:30 PM on 12/21_

_Player-Two_ _is online_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is offline_

 

_accidentalArsonist is online_

_accidentalArsonist sent a private message to Player-Two_

 

**accidentalArsonist:** hey michael

 

**Player-Two:** whats up?

 

**accidentalArsonist:** remembering that shit with the squip 

 

**Player-Two:** fun fun

 

**Player-Two:** what was it like, rich..

 

**accidentalArsonist:** what?

 

**Player-Two:** what was being squipped like

 

**accidentalArsonist:** oh.

 

**accidentalArsonist:** i didnt expect this kind of question from you

 

**accidentalArsonist:** shit, no offense

 

**Player-Two:** none taken

 

**accidentalArsonist:** anyway

 

**accidentalArsonist:** its kinda like

 

**accidentalArsonist:** its like if you had a portable mom

 

**Player-Two:** what.

 

**accidentalArsonist:** like.. someone constantly down your neck telling you what to do constantly

 

**Player-Two:** but in your head?

 

**accidentalArsonist:** but in your head.

 

**Player-Two:** it can block people out?

 

**accidentalArsonist:** yeah

 

**Player-Two:** explains a lot..

 

**accidentalArsonist:** mine suggested i blocked out jake for awhile.. i actually considered it too

 

**Player-Two:** Jeremy blocked me out.

 

**accidentalArsonist:** yowch

 

**Player-Two:** yeah but anyway

 

**accidentalArsonist:** anyway being squipped is like a portable mom who just never lets you have privacy and wants to control your ENTIRE life its like manipulating you at the same time while helping? its weird

 

**Player-Two:**  you grow to trust the thing and then when it suggests something super dumb you do it because you trust it huh

 

**accidentalArsonist:** nailed it

 

**Player-Two:** does it do some things without your permission

 

**accidentalArsonist:** it does that more times than i can count.. anything to help you achieve your goal

 

**Player-Two:** i dont hate you rich

 

**accidentalArsonist:** what?

 

**Player-Two:** i know you think i hate you for suggesting jer that damn pill in the first place, but i dont.. after jeremy told me who his "dealer" was

 

**accidentalArsonist:** its that obvious??

 

**Player-Two:** not really, i just went on a whim there

 

**accidentalArsonist:** oh fuck you, mell

 

**Player-Two:** save that for jake ;)

 

a **ccidentalArsonist:** JKSFDHJGKFGKDHJ DUDE I THOUGHT THIS WA S SERIOUS

 

**Player-Two:** lmaoooo

 

**accidentalArsonist:** lol u know were actually together right

 

**Player-Two:** whoa what

 

**accidentalArsonist:** yea, i asked him out last week

 

**Player-Two:** congreats man

 

**Player-Two:** *congrats

 

**accidentalArsonist:** thanks 

 

**Player-Two:** seems like everyones getting together nowadays, then theres me

 

**accidentalArsonist:** ull find someone 

 

**Player-Two:** thanks, but thats a slim chance

 

**accidentalArsonist:** dont b so down on yourself, that shit leads to worse shit

 

**Player-Two:** sorry about that

 

**accidentalArsonist:** shit i forgot i promised jake id come over sorry its a bad time

 

**Player-Two:** its fine, have fun, tell jake hi for me

 

a **ccidentalArsonist:** thanks dude i will

 

_accidentalArsonist is offline_

 

_Player-Two is online_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder if anyones catching the trend in these chapters huh


	4. Self-Inflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive actually never had a work on here get more than like 30 views i wanna cry yall are,,, good guys thanks for the comments and kudos

_**Today** at 4:46 PM on 2/21_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is offline_

 

_Player-Two is online_

 

_accidentalArsonist is offline_

 

_Player-Two sent Player-Two a private message_

 

 **Player-Two:** huh so it does work

 

 **Player-Two:** cool

 

 **Player-Two:** it really does seem like everyone has someone 

 

 **Player-Two:** even chloe and brooke and

 

 **Player-Two:**  everyone..

 

 **Player-Two:** am i not cut out for someone??

 

 **Player-Two:** no, its because i dont like girls

 

 **Player-Two:** and thats wrong

 

 **Player-Two:** i almost forgot that

 

 **Player-Two:** yeah thats gotta be it

 

 **Player-Two:** i jsut

 

 **Player-Two:** maybe its best everyone have someone except me

 

 **Player-Two:** isnt that right

 

 **Player-Two:** do i just not deserve it?

 

 **Player-Two:** probably

 

 **Player-Two:** dont work yourself up

 

 **Player-Two:** youre pining again

 

 **Player-Two:** theres no way in hell anybody, elt alone jeremy, would ever want you

 

 **Player-Two:** right

 

 **Player-Two:** yeah

 

 **Player-Two:** fuck 

 

 **Player-Two:** its fine

 

 **Player-Two:** i really dont want anyone anywayy

 

 **Player-Two:** people die alone it jsut happens and theyre fine with it

 

 **Player-Two:** so why arent you???

 

 **Player-Two:** i usually am wjhat

 

 **Player-Two:** no thats a lie

 

 **Player-Two:** that hwhole thing with christine

 

 **Player-Two:** becuase he'll never view me the way he views her or any iother girl he likes and now hes single agan and not lookin g for anyoen

 

 **Player-Two:** god im fuckign pathetic????

 

 **Player-Two:** not pathetic, jsut selfish

 

 **Player-Two:** maybe he meant it when he said i was a loser that oen tiem

 

 **Player-Two:** hed be better with someoen else anyway

 

 **Player-Two:** who wants a lsoer as a bouyfriend anywya

 

 **Player-Two:** he doesnt swing that way

 

 **Player-Two:** fuck so mcuh for not gettign worked up

 

_Player-Two is idle_

_This conversation has been logged into the Archive for later viewing._

 

* * *

 

**_Today_ ** _at 6:13 PM on 2/21_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is online_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere sent a message to "michael's socks and sandals"_

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:**  oh wait

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere changed the group name to "Guys This Is IMPORTANT"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also some people caught on and i am PROUD OF U GUYS


	5. A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into ( Reprise )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy reveals a shocking revelation

**_Today_ ** _at 6:13 PM on 2/21_

 

* * *

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is online_

 

_accidentalArsonist is offline_

 

_Player-Two is idle_

* * *

 

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere sent a message to "michael's socks and sandals"_

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:**  oh wait

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere changed the group name to "Guys This Is IMPORTANT"_

 

_Player-Two is online_

 

 **Player-Two:** oh shit whats up jer?

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** well, first things first im inviting jake.. he wanted to join

 

 **Player-Two:** oh alright

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere added Dilligent to the chat_

 

 **Dilligent:**  heyyyy

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** OKAY NOW TO THE IMPORTANT STUFF

 

 **Dilligent:** dick

 

 **Player-Two:** hi jake

 

 **Dilligent:** see michaels nice

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** guys guys gUYS TRUST ME IM GOING TO BLOW EVERYONES MIND HERE

 

 **Dilligent:** BLOW US ALL AWAY

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** well uh

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere changed the group name to "Jeremy Heere is pan"_

 

 **Dilligent:** WHAT

 

 **Player-Two:** whoa whoa what i

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** listen its a long story really but i realized a lot after i had to go and thought and ngfdhkdfjhgskjkldf its a long story i told you

 

 **Player-Two:** dude im making you a patch to match mine

 

 **Dilligent:** #ForThePatch

 

_Player-Two changed the group name to "#ForThePatch"_

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:**  OH MY GOD

 

 **Player-Two:** #FORTHEPATCH 

 

 **Dilligent:** so howd you find out, huh jeremy???

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** well uh

 

 **Dilligent:** eye emoji

 

 **Player-Two:** jake shhhh

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** so theres this.. guy right.. ive known him for a few years

 

 **Player-Two:** yeah

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** and im super used to thinking about him just as a friend because of how he acts around me-

 

 **Player-Two:** yeah??

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** and then somethings kind of changed and theres SOMETHING telling me i like him more than just a friend

 

 **Dilligent:** ohh???

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** and i know him really well and then i know its ME whos changing and i !!! never thought id be into him, let alone GUYS, like this

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** do you think hed be worth it?? like should i.. go for it??

 

 **Player-Two:** uh

 

 **Dilligent:** yeah dude!

 

_Dilligent sent Player-Two a private message_

 

 **Dilligent:**  DUDE ITS YOU

 

 **Player-Two:** my ass

 

 **Dilligent:** HES TOTALLY FUCKING INTO YOU MICHAEL

 

 **Player-Two:** why would you even think that

 

* * *

 

**#ForThePatch - 2/21**

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** you guys wont like.. poke fun at me for it right?

 

 **Player-Two:** of course not, dude

 

 **Dilligent:** no way!

 

 **Dilligent:** hi its rich im using jakes phone to say nope i wont be a dick to you over it obviously

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** thanks guys..

 

* * *

 

 

**Private Messaging - 2/21**

 

 **Dilligent:** HE DOES MICHAEL ITS GOTTA BE YOU

 

 **Player-Two:** dont go on a whim

 

 **Dilligent:** ugh... im calling it though ill be right

 

* * *

 

 

**#ForThePatch - 2/21**

**Jeremy_is_Heere:** you guys are great

 

 **Player-Two:** so are you jer !!

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** :) thanks..

 

 **Dilligent:** rich again but like yeah michaels right ur great too

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** thank you guys i uh

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** i have to go for now though uh !! message me if you need me

 

 **Player-Two:** seeya buddy

 

 **Dilligent:** bye jeremy

 

 **Dilligent:** have fun doing whatever - rich

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is offline_

 

_Dilligent is idle_

 

_accidentalArsonist is offline_

 

_Player-Two is online_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i tried something different out with the format idk if i like it uh?? do yall prefer this?


	6. Just Remember People Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's hosting a Christmas party, and everyone's invited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no joke everytime this story gets a comment i get super giddy but ANYWAY  
> sorry this is super short im on mobile so like i probably wont update after this and nothing until Monday

**_Today_ ** _at 3:30 PM on 12/22_

 

* * *

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is offline_

 

_accidentalArsonist is online_

 

_Dilligent is online_

 

_Player-Two is idle_

 

* * *

_accidentalArsonist sent Dilligent a private message_

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** jakeeee

 

 **Dilligent:** riiiiiiiiich

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** 3 days until christmas dude

 

 **Dilligent:** oh yeah !!!! i was gonna invite you to that thing im planning dfkdkjfgk im so stupid

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** what thing?

 

 **Dilligent:** my christmas party! its just gonna be our close friends

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** oh hell yeah im coming dude

 

 **Dilligent:**  alright!! i'll forward the invite to everyone else too!

 **accidentalArsonist:** in other news...jeremy likes a dude. who do u think it is?

 

 **Dilligent:** is that even a question?

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** its gotta be mell 

 

 **Dilligent:** duh dude.. who else could it be??

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** true like how hasnt michael caught on?

 

 **Dilligent:** good question honestly.. speaking of michael, does that dude ever sleep?

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** what

 

 **Dilligent:** ive never seen him go offline?

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** nah he has to just get off after us.. wonder who he stays up talking to

 

 **Dilligent:** hm...

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** i gtg 4 now jakey.. parents need me

 

 **Dilligent:** darn.. ok! <3

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** <3

 

* * *

 

  _accidentalArsonist is offline_

 

_Dilligent is online_

 

_Player-Two is online_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is offline_

 

* * *

 

_Dilligent sent a private message to Player-Two_

 

 **Dilligent:** michael?

 

 **Dilligent:** go to bed tonight, i noticed you dont go offline so im assuming

 

 **Dilligent:** please?

 

 ** ~~~~Dilligent:** i know we arent close, but i worry about you sometimes

 

 **Dilligent:** and even if hes not keen on saying it, rich does too

 

 **Dilligent:** im here if you need me, okay?

 

 **Player-Two:** thanks jake

 

* * *

 

_Dilligent is idle_

 

  _accidentalArsonist is offline_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is offline_

 

_Player-Two is online_


	7. Concerns From One to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy have a late-night talk..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i lied heres an update bc i wrote instead of doing my job at work but

**_Today_ ** _at 1:04 AM on 2/23_

* * *

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is online_

 

_accidentalArsonist is offline_

 

_Dilligent is offline_

 

_Player-Two is online_

 

* * *

 

 

_Player-Two sent Jeremy_is_Heere a private message_

 

 **Player-Two:** jer?

 

 **Player-Two:** i wanted to uh 

 

 **Player-Two:** talk to you

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** yea?? what's up

 

 **Player-Two:** im worried about you dude.. and that guy you like

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** oh yeah i

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** dont worry about it !! i mean i don't even know if i actually like him or not haha

 

 **Player-Two:** i dont want this to be christine again, jer.. you over romanticizing someone and then 

 

 **Player-Two:** forgetting i have your back

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** oh michael i

 

 **Player-Two:** what if hes not good for you jer what if hes like.. self loathing and you get tired of him

 

 **Player-Two:** what if he hurts you???

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** dude i didnt know you cared that much

 

 **Player-Two:** of course i care

 

 **Player-Two:** why would you think i dont?? i

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** michael i meant about my well-being 

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** part of me thought you hated me after that squip thing

 

 **Player-Two:** no

 

 **Player-Two:** id never hate you just-

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** michael

 

 **Player-Two:** do you trust me jer??

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** of course! a lot

 

 **Player-Two:** can you tell me who that guy that you're kinda into is

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** its complicated

 

 **Player-Two:** ok and?

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** can i tell you whenever im more sure of it?

 

 **Player-Two:** just whenever is fine

 

 **Player-Two:** sorry im so worried about it mgjfhhd fuck man

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** no its ok!! i appreciate you caring actually

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** anyway its late.. im gonna hit the hay.. glad we talked

 

 **Player-Two:** same man

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** goodnight!!

 

 **Player-Two:** goodnight buddy 

 

* * *

 

 

_accidentalArsonist is offline_

 

_Dilligent is offline_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is offline_

 

_Player-Two is online_

 


	8. Player-Two is Offline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is actually a good friend.. whoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: hanging out w my dad for the first time in 4 years  
> me: fic update gogogo

**_Today_ ** _at 5:07 PM on 2/23_

 

* * *

 

  _Dilligent is offline_

 

_accidentalArsonist is online_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is offline_

 

_Player-Two is online_

 

* * *

 

 

_accidentalArsonist sent a message to "#ForThePatch"_

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** hey guys 

 

 **Player-Two:** its just me

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** oh hey mell

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** jakes having a Christmas party, you in?

 

 **Player-Two:** uh

 

 **Player-Two:** well see

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** alright man, we'll probably still get you something 

 

 **Player-Two:** oh uh you guys dont have to

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** shhhhhhh yea i do

 

 **Player-Two:** thanks rich

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** not a prob

 

 **Player-Two:** r u guys inviting jeremy?

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** duh

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** why wouldn't we??

 

 **Player-Two:** nevermind 

 

* * *

 

_Dilligent is online_

 

* * *

 

_Dilligent sent a private message to Player-Two_

 

 **Dilligent:** michael did you sleep??

 

 **Player-Two:** sure did!!

 

 **Dilligent:** michael im rereading the log.. you didnt did you?

 

 **Player-Two:** sorry

 

 **Dilligent:** talk to me..

 

 **Player-Two:** jake its fine really

 

 **Dilligent:** you've gotta be exhausted 

 

 **Player-Two:** nope

 

 **Dilligent:** bull

 

 **Player-Two:** i just .. listen ill tell you but you CANT tell rich or jer

 

 **Dilligent:** depends on what it is

 

 **Player-Two:** ive been having bad bad problems sleeping ever since that play incident ok?? if i sleep its only like for an hour or two and i get nightmares jake.. dont get me wrong,  i try to sleep but i CANT

 

 **Dilligent:** nightmares?

 

 **Player-Two:** what if it comes back

 

 **Player-Two:** what if he blocks me out again and im alone im

 

 **Player-Two:** I'm scared. 

 

 **Dilligent:** michael you wont be alone it wont happen anyway!! jer wouldnt do that to you again even if it did

 

 **Player-Two:** jake he did it once he'll do it again

 

 **Dilligent:** but the squip wont even come back its gone dude!!

 

 **Player-Two:** jeremys been offline for awhile.. im worried about him

 

 **Dilligent:** of course you are youre his best friend

 

 **Player-Two:** what if something happened jake??

 

 **Dilligent:** ill go down to his house to check on him tonight?

 

 **Player-Two:** please

 

 **Dilligent:** i will! also ill keep your secret thing to myself

 

 **Player-Two:** you're a great guy dude.. i see why christine was into you

 

 **Dilligent:** aw thank you uwu

 

 **Player-Two:** im uh

 

 **Player-Two:** im gonna take a nap..

 

 **Dilligent:** ok! i think jeremy would want you to sleep if he knew.. ill be on if you need to talk!

 

 **Player-Two:** tysm.. yea

 

* * *

 

  _Dilligent is online_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is offline_

 

_accidentalArsonist is offline_

 

_Player-Two is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY MY FORMATTING IS SO INCONSISTENT MFJDHGHH


	9. Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chatroom seems to be undergoing some trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back on my computer and ready 4 an update

**_Today_ ** _at 12:03 AM on 2/24_

 

* * *

 

  _Dilligent is online_

 

_accidentalArsonist is online_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is offline_

 

_Player-Two is online_

 

* * *

 

 

_Dilligent sent a message to "#ForThePatch"_

 

 **Dilligent:** uh

 

 **Dilligent:** jeremy's sorry he hasnt been on in awhile

 

 **Dilligent:** hes having really bad headaches and i went to go see him right

 

 **Dilligent** **:** he'll be back by today around noon he thinks

 

 **Dilligent:** definitely for christmas though!

 

 **Player-Two:** im glad hes okay..

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** yea same

 

 **Dilligent** **:** i think we all are honestly

 

 **Player-Two:** did he seem okay?

 

 **Dilligent:** he said it was worse the last few days.. 

 

 **Dilligent:** but hes feeling a lot better today!!

 

 **Dilligent:** plus he told me to tell you guys hi :)

 

 **Player-Two:** hes such a dork i dfmsgf

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** gay

 

 **Player-Two:** thank you captain obvious

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** WOW MELL

 

 **Dilligent:** you guys are so all over the place every two seconds oh my god

 

 **Player-Two:** i will duke him jake

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** FIGHT ME????

 

 **Player-Two:** nah bro i would kick your ass

 

 **Dilligent:** ANYWAY

 

* * *

 

  _Jeremy_is_Heere is online_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** hey guys

 

 **Player-Two:** jeremy !!!

 

 **Dilligent:** there he is!

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** hey jer

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** glad to see i was missed haha

 

 **Player-Two:** dude youve been gone for three days???

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** bad headaches.. didnt feel like moving

 

 **Dilligent:** :((

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** yikes

 

* * *

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere sent Player-Two a private message_

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:**  michael!

 

 **Player-Two:** jeremy!

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** ive missed you dude 

 

 **Player-Two:** aw thanks ive missed you too

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** but serious news

 

 **Player-Two:**??

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** you made sure nobody could get into the chatlogs right? like.. nobody but us if we wanted right???

 

 **Player-Two:** uh yea

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** someone else got in

 

 **Player-Two:** what

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** i was looking at the archive of the main chat and it says and Unknown User viewed the log?

 

 **Player-Two:** what the fuck what how

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:**????

 

 **Player-Two:** ill fuck with the settings give me a sec

 

* * *

 

  _Player-Two is idle_

 

* * *

 

 

_Unknown sent Jeremy_is_Heere a private message_

 

 **Unknown:** Jeremy, I suggest you refrain from telling Michael of my presence.

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** who the fuck??

 

 **Unknown:** Understood?

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** i can just block you and never deal with this again you know but i wanna know who !!

 

 **Unknown:** Block feature disabled :) 

 

 **Unknown:** And let's say you known me.

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** this better be some fucked up prank this is freaking me out

 

 **Unknown:** Farewell for now, Jeremy. But please, if you value what you've gained without me, stop talking to Michael about it.

 

* * *

 

  _Player-Two is online_

 

_Unknown is offline_

 

* * *

 

 

 **Player-Two:** everything should keep unknown users from reading logs??

 

 **Player-Two:** theyre private logs anyway

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** alright..

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** michael uh

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** ive had time to think about that thing and?? you wanted to know right

 

 **Player-Two:** yea

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** well ! i finally feel confident about it

 

 **Player-Two:** alright go ahead if you want

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** alright

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** okay alright yeah !!

 

 **Player-Two:** well?

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** its

 

* * *

 

  _SERVER CONNECTION LOST! :(_

 

* * *

 

 

 **Player-Two:** jeremy?

 

* * *

 

  _PLEASE CHECK WIRELESS CONNECTION STATUS AND TRY AGAIN. WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE :(_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have the entire day to update but will i?? no  
> because im an asshole  
> no im kidding just be patient therell be one by the end of the day probably


	10. Merry Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squip Enters (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know idk who reads these but the person who said "THIS FIC CAN EAT MY ENTIRE ASS" youve given me a year of my life and ive never laughed so hard youre a good person

 

* * *

 

_REBOOTING SERVER_

_PROGRESS 97%_

 

* * *

_REPORT SERVER CRASH TO STAFF?_

_> YES NO  <_

 

* * *

 

_CONFIRM NO?_

_> YES NO  <_

 

* * *

_SERVER CRASH WILL NOT BE REPORTED TO STAFF._

_SERVER RESTARTING..._

 

* * *

 

_CHAT ADMIN HAS BEEN SET TO "i-lived-bitch"_

_RESTART COMPLETE_

 

* * *

 

 **_Today_ ** _at 1:15 AM on 2/24_

 

* * *

 

  _i-lived-bitch is online_

 

_accidentalArsonist is online_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is online_

 

_Dilligent is online_

 

_Player-Two is offline_

 

* * *

**i-lived-bitch:** My apologies about the server restart, it's quite hard to enter a locked chatroom forcefully without a crash.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Regardless, I've quite obviously managed to do so! Congratulations, Squip, we love you Squip!

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** And, might I just say, Michael's discovery of the self-messaging option was quite interesting.. saved in the archive for viewing anytime. Really? Shameful.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Quite generous of you, Michael.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** As of now, I've disabled typing in chat for everyone except for myself to allow my own time to speak without being interrupted despite my instantaneous replies.

 

 **i-lived-bitch** **:** I'm quite impressed with my own actions honestly.. being able to go from a pre-programmed pill supercomputer to a full program on a computer to access a chat room.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** And to be able to make myself the admin.. impressive, right? 

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Regardless of my glorious impressiveness, I'm not here without reason.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** It's my job to assist Jeremy, and that I will do. I intend no harm towards anyone, but needbe, I may restart your connection to the server at will. And 'kick' people, as it says.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I just intend to assist Jeremy. Anything done in the past is...forgiven.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Carry on as usual. I'm only here to monitor. :)

 

_i-lived-bitch has unmuted all_

 

 **Player-Two:**  see the thing is i fucking knew this would happen

 

 **Dilligent:** holy shit what

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** fuck wfuck fuck is this actually happening what how

 

 **Dilligent:** rich rich its ok i dont know how i dont know,, whats going on but

 

 **Player-Two:** what the hell did i tell you jake.

 

 **Player-Two:** it happened.

 

 **Dilligent:** i???

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** oh ym god oh god i shoudlve known thats what this was all about

 

 **Player-Two:** alright okay jeremy calm down 

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** i knew it was still around and i said nothing im so stupid??

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** jeremy its FINE

 

 **Dilligent:** i shouldve thought this through of course it wouldnt be gone just like that...

 

 **Player-Two:** i told you jake I TOLD YOU

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** im so sorry

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** its fine jeremy calm down dude its okay

 

 **Player-Two:** ALRIGHT OKAY ENOUGH.

 

* * *

_Jeremy_is_Heere sent Player-Two a private message_

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** im so sorry michael i

 

 **Player-Two:** calm

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** i shouldve told you i could still hear it and im so stupid 

 

 **Player-Two:** Calm.

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** how do we get it out

 

 **Player-Two:** listen i might be good with techno shit but this is a supercomputer who works on mountain dew i can do some more research but?? i dont think its supposed to do THIS

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** this is all my fault

 

 **Player-Two:** no its not, you tried to ignore the squip was there so you didnt tell us i get it

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** guess i cant ignore it anymore haha..

 

 **Player-Two:** yea

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** god i..

 

 **Player-Two:** jeremy?

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** yeah?

 

 **Player-Two:** merry christmas eve

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** i???

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** thanks

 

 **Player-Two:** mhm

 

 **Player-Two:** im gonna go look into this.. be back later

 

 **Player-Two:** tell rich and jake

 

* * *

 

  _Player-Two is offline_

 

* * *

 

_i-lived-bitch sent Jeremy_is_Heere a private message_

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Can't ignore me now, can you Jeremy?

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I don't appreciate you ignoring me when all I wish to do is help.

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** leave me ALONE

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Stubborn. Alright.. but, I might suggest you watch it with Michael. After monitoring your conversations with him, I've noticed more than platonic actions.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Keep it down.

 

* * *

 

_i-lived-bitch is idle_

_DIlligent is online_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is online_

 

_accidentalArsonist is online_

_Player-Two is idle_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know the end is nowhere near atm but !! if you read this note id like some feedback.. once this is over, should i keep writing fics?? i might do dear evan hansen or somethin... or more boyf riends or bmc in general bc good shit


	11. You and I are Quite Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's a lot of similarities between us, when it comes down to things.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update??  
> update.  
> yall are such nice people im dying here thanks for all the nice comments !! definitely will do more fics after this

**_[ Before; my dear friend drew a scene from this and,, HERE! Check them out[here](http://nonimations.tumblr.com/) ]_ **

****

 

* * *

 

 ******_Today_ ** _at 3:09 AM on 2/24_

 

* * *

 

  _Jeremy_is_Heere is offline_

 

_i-lived-bitch is online_

 

_accidentalArsonist is offline_

_Dilligent is offline_

 

_Player-Two is online_

 

* * *

 

 

_Player-Two sent i-lived-bitch a private message_

 

 **Player-Two:**  why?

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Hm?

 

 **Player-Two:** ive always wanted to ask you that

 

 **Player-Two:** why you did everything you could to jeremy 

 

 **Player-Two:** hes traumatized by some things

 

 **Player-Two:** you dont care, i know youre just a program

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** My purpose is to help Jeremy, Michael.

 

 **Player-Two:** WHAT YOU DID DID ANYTHING BUT HELP HIM!

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** How so?

 

 **Player-Two:** shocking him, making him block me out, having him focus on just one fucking thing-

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I only did what I was told. Help Jeremy "be more chill".

 

 **Player-Two:** hurt him

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Anything to achieve what he wanted, Michael.

 

 **Player-Two:** a person can want more than one thing

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** A human has one natural driving force.. and if they feel as though they can't achieve the goal driving them, it's a Squip's job to help.

 

 **Player-Two:** im just a connection to a bad version of jeremy, then?

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Exactly! If you care for Jeremy and wish for him to succeed, you'll realize you can't feel for him.

 

 **Player-Two:** what?

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Anyone who looks at you two can tell you like him, Michael. It's so obvious.

 

 **Player-Two:** so what

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Even you being just his friend holds him back..

 

 **Player-Two:** im not gonna stop being friends with him

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Because you love him, blah blah, I know.

 

 **Player-Two:** this is pointless..

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Truly. Go to bed, Mell.

 

 **Player-Two:** fuck off..

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** You know we both care about Jeremy.

 

 **Player-Two:** shut up.

 

* * *

 

_Player-Two is offline_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is offline_

 

_i-lived-bitch is online_

 

_accidentalArsonist is online_

_Dilligent is online_

 

* * *

 

 


	12. Give it a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael knows a lot more than he says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yea i read all the comments im sorry i dont reply to them all fdskndsfjk but yea i know what u guys want we'll see  
> anyway update bc im actually invested in writing this and super excited for the next fic 2

**_Today_ ** _at 1:08 PM on 2/24_

 

* * *

 

  _i-lived-bitch is online_

 

_Player-Two is online_

 

_Dilligent is online_

 

_accidentalArsonist is online_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is online_

 

* * *

 

 

_Player-Two sent a message to "#ForThePatch"_

 

_Player-Two changed the group name to "Operation Server Shutdown"_

_i-lived-bitch changed the group name to "Nice try, Michael."_

_Player-Two changed the group name to "dammit"_

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Surprisingly enough, even I found that humorous.

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** welcome to the dammit chatroom

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** why does this feel normal theres literally a supercomputer watching everything we say 

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Jeremy, I've told you. My only purpose now is to monitor and assist. Everything is exactly the same. Just like adding someone new into the chat.

 

 **Dilligent:** this might be a bit biased coming from me but... maybe give it?? a chance???? i dont know, i remember being squipped myself once but..

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Everything's different now, Jeremy. Of course I still wish to help you however I can, but I really am just another member now.

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** i..

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** You've ignored me for months, all I've wished to do is help you. It's my purpose.

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** this is fucked up how are you even here

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I'm a supercomputer. A lot of work for months goes a long way, Rich.. technology is amazing, isn't it?

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** god damn japanese program

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** ill give you a chance

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Truly?

 

 **Player-Two:** jeremy think about this please

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** they say things are different.. i wanna see

 

 **Player-Two:** alright

 

* * *

 

  _Player-Two is offline_

 

* * *

 

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** you can stay

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Whether you had a choice in the matter is debatable, but thank you.

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** if it fucks up were getting rid of it

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** definitely

 

 **Dilligent:** yea

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** If you can figure out how to remove me, but I doubt we'll need to be rid of me anyway.

 

 **Dilligent:** brb

 

* * *

 

  _Dilligent sent Player-Two a private message_

 

 **Dilligent:**  you just turned on invisible didnt you?

 

 **Player-Two:** howd you know

 

 **Dilligent:** lucky guess

 

 **Dilligent:** i dont think jeremys sure on what hes doing but.. i think we should give it a chance

 

 **Player-Two:** jake what if it does that thing again

 

 **Dilligent:** they said things were different

 

 **Player-Two:** you honestly believe that?

 

 **Dilligent:** nope, but i wanna see

 

 **Player-Two:** why are you always the one to see if im ok?? i thought jeremy was my best friend, not you haha

 

 **Dilligent:** haha, i told you i cared didnt i?

 

 **Player-Two:** thanks jake

 

 **Dilligent:** not a problem 

 

 **Player-Two:** do you think jeremy would leave me again

 

 **Dilligent:** i dont wanna lie.. so ill be honest

 

 **Dilligent:** i dont know

 

 **Player-Two:** thanks for the honesty

 

 **Dilligent:** yea! you deserve the truth man

 

 **Player-Two:** jeremy was right about to tell me who that guy he likes is before the server restart

 

 **Dilligent:** im telling you its you

 

 **Player-Two:** jake i know

 

 **Dilligent:** what

 

 **Player-Two:** i knew immediately it was me because literally the only other two guys hes close with are taken by each other and i just

 

 **Player-Two:** i cant accept it??

 

 **Dilligent:** explain

 

 **Player-Two:** ive liked jeremy ever since freshman year, if not earlier

 

 **Player-Two:** and the fact he likes me back is so new me to im so adjusted to it being unrequited and im

 

 **Player-Two:** im scared

 

 **Dilligent:** of?

 

 **Player-Two:** of not being enough for him

 

 **Player-Two:** look at christine, everything she has

 

 **Player-Two:** everything she IS

 

 **Player-Two:** then look at me, everything im not

 

 **Dilligent:** he'll love you regardless if he's the person i think he is

 

 **Dilligent:** twelve years youve known him, right??

 

 **Player-Two:** yea

 

 **Dilligent:** and in those 12 years you know each other like the back of your hands

 

 **Dilligent:** so put aside everything else and answer me here, if hes still the same guy youve known for 12 years.. would he love you for your flaws and everything?

 

 **Player-Two:** he would.

 

 **Dilligent:** thought so

 

 **Player-Two:** i always let myself think the worst im sorry

 

 **Dilligent:** its alright

 

 **Dilligent:** you should ask jeremy out the next time you think would be appropriate

 

 **Player-Two:** honestly.. i might

 

 **Dilligent:** im rooting for you guys!!! 

 

 **Player-Two:** thanks again jake

 

 **Player-Two:** that nap i took by the way.. the nightmares werent as bad

 

 **Dilligent:** :)

 

 **Player-Two:** anyway, im gonna.. go look more into this squip thing

 

 **Dilligent:** where do you even find your research if you cant find squip stuff on the web

 

 **Player-Two:** jake im actually really good with computers surprisingly enough.. i have my ways

 

 **Dilligent:** i see ;)

 

 **Player-Two:** ttyl man

 

 **Dilligent:** dont forget about jeremy ok!!

 

 **Player-Two:** never do

 

 **Dilligent:** alright, bye michael

 

 **Player-Two:** ill be back asap

 

* * *

 

  _i-lived-bitch is online_

 

_Player-Two is offline_

 

_Dilligent is online_

 

_accidentalArsonist is online_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is online_


	13. Requited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite what the Squip had said, things finally get done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jake is everyones except richs brother  
> jake is your brother  
> jake is the best brother  
> love jake please  
> writing this fic has genuinely made me like jake more mind that

_**[ shameless self-promo, i made a tumblr. im not on it too much, but i plan to open asks and other things. i'll be posting updates about upcoming writings if you wanna follow it[here](https://for-the-patch.tumblr.com/) ]** _

 

 **_Today_ ** _at 10:03 PM on 2/24_

 

* * *

_i-lived-bitch is online_

 

_accidentalArsonist is online_

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere is online_

 

_Dilligent is online_

 

_Player-Two is online_

 

* * *

 

 

_Dilligent sent a message to "dammit"_

 

 **Dilligent:** party tomorrow!

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** oh yeah!!

 

 **i-lived-bitch:**..?

 

 **Dilligent:** oh yea we're having a party

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I see.

 

 **Player-Two:** you going jeremy?

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** duh

 

 **Player-Two:** cool, same

 

 **Dilligent:** not a we'll see anymore? ;0c

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** lmaoooo

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Of course Michael would go if his best friend plans to attend.

 

 **Player-Two:** shut it you oversized microwave

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Alright, Michael.

 

_i-lived-bitch has muted Player-Two_

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** OHHHHHHHH SHIT SON

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** UNMUTE HIM RIGHT NOW OH MY GOD

 

 **Dilligent:** fucking wrecked 

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I quite enjoyed the absence of Michael, but I suppose..

 

_i-lived-bitch has unmuted Player-Two_

 

 **Player-Two:** i actually hate this

 

 **Dilligent:** lmfao salt

 

 **Player-Two:** ugh

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** anyway michael its alright dont be salty

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** wait no let him be salty i need a bit of salt on these fries

 

 **Player-Two:** i feel like.. attacked

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Rest in piece Michael Mell.

 

 **Player-Two:** accurate

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I'm surprised you agree with something I said.

 

 **Player-Two:** hold on.. i should take care of something

 

* * *

 

 

_Player-Two sent Jeremy_is_Heere a private message_

 

 **Player-Two:** are you busy?

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** nope! why?

 

 **Player-Two:** can we talk for a second??

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** of course dude

 

 **Player-Two:** alright just..

 

 **Player-Two:** mahal kita

 

 **Player-Two:** i have for awhile jeremy

 

 **Player-Two:** i dont deserve you as a friend at all and i know that i wont be as great as someone like christine but

 

 **Player-Two:** i know i have ever since freshman, if not earlier than that jer

 

 **Player-Two:** its fine if its someone else, really

 

 **Player-Two:** but thats what ive wanted you to know for so many years

 

 **Player-Two:** pinapaligaya mo ako, ikaw yung sanhi para sa aking mga ngiti at tawa at

 

 **Player-Two:** listen i know its dumb but just

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** tagalog?

 

 **Player-Two:** yeah uh

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** one sec

 

 **Player-Two:**?????

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** Mahal ko kayo masyadong, michael

 

 **Player-Two:** wait what

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** you know what it says

 

 **Player-Two:** nono i know but jsut

 

 **Player-Two:** you arent fucking with me riught

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** no, michael

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** not at all actually

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** i wanted to tell you on christmas but christmas eve is soon enough, right??

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** i love you too michael

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** and if im being honest with myself i think ive known that for longer than i would let myself believe...

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** its stupid i know but just

 

 **Player-Two:** nono its not !!!

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** i didnt think youd be interested

 

 **Player-Two:** are you stupid oh ym god no of course im interested i??

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** i wasnt thinking ill be honest but

 

 **Player-Two:** god im about to cry here dude

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** i hope thats not bad fuck

 

 **Player-Two:** listen just

 

 **Player-Two:** i supported you and christine because i just knew thats who you wanted to be with i thought and so?? i wanted you to be happy even if it meant me not being thats how its

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** always been

 

 **Player-Two:** yea..

 

 **Player-Two:** jeremy i dont wanna be a disappointment to you or anything

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** youve never disappointed me michael !!! everything you do is stellar

 

 **Player-Two:** stellar omfg

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** shut uP

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** my point is i want us both to be happy

 

 **Player-Two:** together???

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** together

 

 **Player-Two:** after everything that happened those months ago and

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** if you actually forgive me there haha...

 

 **Player-Two:** of course i forgive you

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** michael??

 

 **Player-Two:**?

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** if lifes just a two-player game, can we co-op?

 

 **Player-Two:** thats

 

 **Player-Two:** thats so fuyckign cheesy of course we cann

 

* * *

 

 

_i-lived-bitch sent Jeremy_is_Heere a private message_

 

 **i-lived-bitch:**  Jeremy you're making a mistake I'm telling you.

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** cant you just let me have this if you want to help me, help me be a good boyfriend

 

 **i-lived-bitch:**...

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** if that's what you need assistance with, then I am inclined to do so, despite how terrible I know this will end.

 

* * *

 

_Private Messaging_

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:**  god i cant actually believe this i was gonna ask you tomorrow and everything you ruined it michael

 

 **Player-Two:** sorry jake gave me some really good adviuse and i felt i should and dfskldsfkjf give me a sec i need to not cry fuck me

 

 **Jeremy_is_Heere:** alright..

 

* * *

 

 

_Jeremy_is_Heere has changed their username to Player-One_

 

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** YO WHAT

 

 **Dilligent:** wait a second what???

 

 **Player-One:** so michaels the guy

 

 **Dilligent:** LITERALLY EVERYONE KNEW IT JEREMY

 

 **Player-One:** sHUt UP JAKE 

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Congratulations, Jeremy. 

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** did michael like fucking die

 

 **Player-One:** hes crying its ok

 

 **Dilligent:** oh my god who asked who out what

 

 **Player-One:** he did actually!!

 

 **DIlligent:**!!!!

 

* * *

 

 

_Dilligent sent Player-Two a private message_

 

 

 **Dilligent:** IM SO PROUD OF YOU I TOLD YOU DIDNT I

 

 

* * *

_i-lived-bitch is online_

 

_Player-One is online_

 

_accidentalArsonist is online_

 

_Dilligent is online_

 

_Player-Two is idle_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i got my ~~filipino~~ tagalog right shit man


	14. It's Hard to Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squip and Jeremy have a talk about EMOTIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month y'all !!! sorry i totally slept in and my latte got put on hold so i was vvv cranky.. plus my tumblr's all set up officially now !

**_Today_ ** _at 12:04 AM on 2/25_

 

* * *

 

  _accidentalArsonist is offline_

 

_Dilligent is offline_

 

_i-lived-bitch is online_

_Player-One is online_

 

_Player-Two is offline_

 

* * *

 

 

 

_i-lived-bitch sent Player-One a private message_

 

**i-lived-bitch:**  I see you're still awake, Jeremy. It's late.

 

**Player-One:** i cant sleep 

 

**i-lived-bitch:** I see. Why not?

 

**Player-One:** michael

 

**i-lived-bitch:** Hm. You truly believe you two will work?

 

**Player-One:** i mean id like to believe

 

**i-lived-bitch:** Relationships have always interested me. I've never understood.. you want people to like you, right?

 

**Player-One:** yeah?

 

**i-lived-bitch:** And if loving someone is just a greater attraction... why not just date everyone?

 

**Player-One:** thats not how it works, dude

 

**Player-One:** unless youre poly but im not

 

**i-lived-bitch:** Please, explain.

 

**Player-One:** in a non-poly relationship, so like, most relationships, you only date one person

 

**i-lived-bitch:** Why? If you want people to like you, I don't understand.

 

**Player-One:** uh.. hell, what do i call you

 

**i-lived-bitch:** I'm a Squip, Jeremy. Did you forget?

 

**Player-One:** no like a name

 

**i-lived-bitch:** Oh. Anything you'd like, I suppose.

 

**Player-One:** alright dandelion fucker

 

**i-lived-bitch:** How about just Squip?

 

**Player-One:** alright squip so its kinda like.. love is stronger than like right

 

**Player-One:** and when you love someone, you date them

 

**Player-One:** kinda????

 

**Player-One:** and you only date one person

 

**i-lived-bitch:** This is odd. But alright.

 

**Player-One:** and a lot of people base love on whatevers in your pants

 

**i-lived-bitch:**?

 

**Player-One:** like.. if you have a not-penis then you can only love someone with a penis

 

**i-lived-bitch:** I don't see why a male loving a male is frowned upon, and a female and a female? 

 

**Player-One:** and any other kind of person in between, like as long as they have two of the same dealios its socially wrong? 

 

**i-lived-bitch:** I never thought I would agree with something you said.

 

**Player-One:** haha, look at that! you really are a lot different

 

**i-lived-bitch:** I suppose so.. regardless, it's my job to help you be a better boyfriend to Michael, correct?

 

**Player-One:** I DONT MEAN GO ALL CRAZY TRYING TO GET ME TO BE PERFECT OK DONT TAKE IT LIKE THAT FGMKFJFHIOSKDFL PLEASE I WILL DROWN MY FUCKING COMPUTER IN MOUNTAIN DEW RED DO NOT TEST ME I SWEAR TO GOD

 

**i-lived-bitch:** Specify, then.

 

**Player-One:** if i ask for help, give it.. only if i ask

 

**Player-One:** dont go out of your way 

 

**Player-One:** be a bro, yknow?

 

**i-lived-bitch:** Hm. 

 

**i-lived-bitch:** If that's what you wish for me to do.

 

**Player-One:** yeah !!!

 

**i-lived-bitch:** Alright, Jeremy.

 

**Player-One:** oh and uh

 

**i-lived-bitch:** Yes?

 

**Player-One:** merry christmas

 

**i-lived-bitch:** I've never celebrated.

 

**Player-One:** alright, youre coming to the party with me

 

**i-lived-bitch:** How?

 

**Player-One:** cant you like.. just talk?? ill get the chat app on my phone, it does voice calls!! maybe you could talk through it?

 

**i-lived-bitch:** It wouldn't hurt to try. 

 

**Player-One:** alright!! its a plan!

 

**i-lived-bitch:** Alright.

 

**Player-One:** anyway its really late/early and im tired so im gonna go to bed

 

**i-lived-bitch:** Goodnight, then, Jeremy.

 

* * *

 

  _accidentalArsonist is offline_

 

_Dilligent is offline_

 

_i-lived-bitch is online_

_Player-One is offline_

 

_Player-Two is offline_

 

* * *

 


	15. Something Someone Once Taught Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael teaches the Squip an important lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortness its like 10 im tired but sdfnkjdfsjkdsfjk HECK BRO

_**Today** at 6:07 AM on 2/25_

 

* * *

 

  _accidentalArsonist is offline_

 

_Dilligent is offline_

 

_i-lived-bitch is online_

 

_Player-One is offline_

 

_Player-Two is online_

 

* * *

 

 

_i-lived-bitch sent Player-Two a private message_

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** You're up early, Michael.

 

 **Player-Two:** yea i am

 

 **Player-Two:** am i not allowed to be?

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** No need to be hostile.

 

 **Player-Two:** ah yes, relax yourself around the thing that stole my best friend, now boyfriend, away from me and turned him into a dick alright!

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I merely took the most simplistic, efficient, way to achieve what Jeremy had asked me to help him with.

 

 **Player-Two:** fuck it, anyway

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Congratulations, by the way.

 

 **Player-Two:** what

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Congratulations on becoming boyfriends, despite me not truly knowing the absolute genuine value of such a title, I congratulate you.

 

 **Player-Two:** oh

 

 **Player-Two:** thanks..

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** May I ask you a few questions?

 

 **Player-Two:** what sure

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** How do you properly assist someone you care about?

 

 **Player-Two:** uh

 

 **Player-Two:** even im figuring that one out buddy

 

 **Player-Two:** but ill tell you something someone pretty cool told me

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Enlighten me.

 

 **Player-Two:** when you love somebody, you put your pants on for them

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I can't, I don't have a physical body.

 

 **Player-Two:** no like metaphoric pants

 

 **Player-Two:** you get metaphoric legs, go to the metaphoric pants store, and buy yourself a pair

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I see. Do I order them with rushed delivery?

 

 **Player-Two:** as rushed as you can

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Thank you, Michael.

 

 **Player-Two:** not a prob

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I truly hope the best for you and Jeremy.

 

 **Player-Two:** thanks

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** May I ask one more thing?

 

 **Player-Two:** sup?

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Will you ever fully trust me?

 

 **Player-Two:** prolly not

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I see.

 

 **Player-Two:** i should go get ready for this christmas party

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Enjoy yourself.

 

* * *

 

  _accidentalArsonist is offline_

 

_Dilligent is offline_

 

_i-lived-bitch is online_

 

_Player-One is offline_

 

_Player-Two is offline_

 

* * *

 


	16. Audio Logs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An audio-recorded Christmas.. Rich still can't handle some things.

 

* * *

 

  _Recorded audio log from YESTERDAY. Play?_

_> YES NO  <_

 

* * *

 

  _Playing audio log. Captions?_

 

_> YES NO  <_

 

* * *

 

  _Playing audio log with captions._

 

* * *

 

  _9:04 PM on_ _2/25_

 

 

_SQUIP: Are you sure this is alright, Jeremy?_

 

_JEREMY:  If it wasn't alright, I wouldn't have suggested it._

 

_SQUIP: Alright.._

 

_JAKE: Okay, let's start the party like.. officially!!_

 

_JEREMY: But first, thanks to my dad for letting us use the house._

 

_RICH: Yeah, thanks Mister Heere_

 

_MICHAEL: I suggest starting with presents, it's how we usually do it, right Jeremy?_

 

_JEREMY: Yeah!! Then food. We've got a pizza on the way._

 

_JAKE: Alright, let me go get mine from the car. Rich, wanna help?_

 

_RICH: Sure man._

 

_SQUIP: Jeremy, I have a question before this... shindig._

 

_JEREMY: Yeah?_

 

_SQUIP: Would you be alright if I had, say, used your father's credentials for a personal purchase?_

 

_JEREMY: Probably? Why?_

 

_SQUIP: You'll see tomorrow._

 

_JEREMY: Alright?_

 

_MICHAEL: I'm onto you.._

 

_SQUIP: Sure you are._

 

_RICH: Alright, we're back._

 

_JEREMY: That's a fucking huge thing dude what is it-?_

 

_RICH: A thirty-two inch dildo, duh._

 

_MICHAEL: If it actually is, I'm leaving._

 

_RICH: No not actually, I promise._

 

_JAKE: Hold on one second.. I have something else in the car, can we get that first? It's for Michael._

 

_MICHAEL: Sure..?_

 

_JAKE: Alright, to the car!!_

 

_SQUIP: So, where are we going Jeremy?_

 

_JEREMY: Rich's car.._

 

_SQUIP: For?_

 

_JEREMY: Dunno._

 

_JAKE: Open the door yourself._

 

_MICHAEL:  Wait what the fuck is that-_

 

_JAKE: Pull it out._

 

_RICH: Oh my god-_

 

_MICHAEL: Is that what I fucking think it is._

 

_JAKE: Is it?_

 

_MICHAEL: No way no way oh my God Jake._

 

_JAKE: Well?_

 

_MICHAEL: It's a launchpad it's ACTUALLY a launchpad._

 

_JEREMY: Good choice, Jake!_

 

_JAKE: I kinda thought he'd like one._

 

_RICH: It's Michael._

 

_MICHAEL: Thank you Jake, I love this thing._

 

_JAKE: No problem, haha.._

 

_RICH: Can we go back inside, it's cold and I hate these sweaters._

 

_JAKE: Alright, back inside it is._

 

_SQUIP: Jeremy, I feel odd. I didn't bring anyone anything._

 

_JEREMY: You just showing up and being a good person is gift enough._

 

_SQUIP: Alright._

 

_JEREMY: I'm gonna mute our end of the call for a bit._

 

_SQUIP: If you need to._

 

* * *

 

 

**_LOG PAUSED_ **

 

* * *

 

  ** _Today_ ** _at 3:06 PM on 2/26_

_i-lived-bitch is online_

 

_Player-One is offline_

 

_Dilligent is offline_

 

_accidentalArsonist is online_

 

_Player-Two is offline_

 

* * *

 

  _i-lived-bitch sent accidentalArsonist a private message_

 

 **i-lived-bitch:**  Yesterday, you seemed to enjoy yourself, Richard. Everything with the party went well. I believe Jeremy enjoyed the 

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** listen, dont talk to me

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** all you do is give me bad memories and thoughts and you dont and WONT change

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I apologize for the fact you think that way.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** But regardless, because I never got to say it, Merry belated Christmas, Rich.

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** i just cant deal with talking to you just thanks and whatever but

 

* * *

 

  _accidentalArsonist is offline_

 

* * *

 


	17. Metaphoric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to a simpler, more happier time

**_Today_ ** _at 4:05 PM on 12/30_

 

* * *

 

  _i-lived-bitch is online_

 

_Player-One is online_

 

_Dilligent is online_

 

_accidentalArsonist is online_

 

_Player-Two is online_

 

* * *

 

  _Player-One sent a message to "dammit"_

 

 **Player-One:** hey guys, its almost new years !!!!

 

 **Player-Two:** oh yeah, it is!

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** wow time flies

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Ah yes, the dreaded time where the calendar starts a new year, and restarts a cycle. Pleasant. 

 

 **Dilligent:** it really is pleasant, actually!

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** How so?

 

 **Dilligent:** new year, time to restart, you know??

 

 **Player-One:** and i get to start the new year off with a new boyfriend haha

 

 **Player-Two:** thats so sweet gfdfgdgdjk

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** and i get a new year with jake so like.. win win, huh??

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I suppose so, for you all. For me? I've gained nothing except a slight morality, and that's not exactly the best thing to gain, nor is it fun.

 

 **Player-Two:** life isnt fun buddy

 

 **Dilligent:** kinda

 

 **Player-One:** kinda

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** kinda

 

 **Player-Two:** anyway !!

 

 **Dilligent:** we gonna stay up together?

 

 **Player-One:** duh

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I believe it unwise to strain yourselves to the limit when it comes to sleep, but, if you insist and choose to do so, I won't say otherwise.

 

 **Player-One:** i told you that theyd get better didnt i !!

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** its not gonna change jeremy

 

 **Player-One:** it is though !! see?

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Trying to put the past behind us is hard, Rich. Remember? New year, new start.

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** whatever, dandelion fucker

 

 **Player-One:** i called them that too what the fuck

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** its a dandelion fucker

 

 **Dilligent:** what the fuck guys

 

 **Player-Two:** moving on

 

 **Dilligent:** rich i forgot to ask you earlier

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** sup?

 

 **Dilligent:** do you read homestuck

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** uh

 

 **Dilligent:** your username

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** shut up okay

 

 **Player-One:** brb theres something at the door

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Oh, it's late.

 

 **Player-Two:** DID YOU MAIL JEREMY A FUCKING BOMB I SWEAR TO GOD YOURE GONNA BE DEAD IF IT IS

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Just wait.

 

 **Player-One:** can someone explain why i just got an amazon box that had a pair of pants in it

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** There it is.. merry belated Christmas.

 

 **Player-Two:** I TOLD YPOU METAPHORICALLY OH MY GFUCKING GOD YOU PIECE FO SCRAP EMTLA

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** And I took it seriously.

 

 **Player-One:** IM SO FUCKING CONFUSED MICHAEL WHATD YOU DO

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** it ordered a pair of pants

 

 **Dilligent:** holy shit

 

 **Player-Two:** i cant believe this

 

 **Player-One:** somehow i can

* * *

 

  ** _Today_ ** _at 7:38 PM on 3/30_

 

_i-lived-bitch sent Player-One a private message_

 

 **i-lived-bitch:**  Jeremy?

 

 **Player-One:** yeah whats up

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** On new years, the calendar resets, correct?

 

 **Player-One:** kinda

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Hm. Why do you stay awake?

 

 **Player-One:** idk honestly it just feels right to stay up

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Odd.

 

 **Player-One:** kinda.. i mean, traditions are weird in general

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Explain.

 

 **Player-One:** i mean humans just do things naturally and then think its normal and

 

 **Player-One:** explaining normal to something that doesnt understand is so weird and hard and ldfkmfhjdfh im sorry i cant word it

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Understandable, I suppose.

 

 **Player-One:** yeah,,

 

 **Player-One:** heck i need to go ill be back later dont get too lonely ok !!!

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I'll attempt not to. Being alone so often does get tiring after awhile.

 

 **Player-One:** damn,, ill be right back !!!

 

* * *

 

  _Player-One is idle_

 


	18. The Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock begins to tick down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes one of the last chapters?? then epilogue baby

_**Today** at 11:03 PM on 12/31_

 

* * *

 

  _i-lived-bitch is online_

 

_Player-One is online_

 

_Dilligent is online_

 

_accidentalArsonist is online_

 

_Player-Two is online_

 

* * *

 

 

 **Dilligent:** wow only an hour left!!!

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** 57 minutes actually

 

 **Player-One:** wow rich yOU CAN READ CLOCKS

 

 **Player-Two:** CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT OH SHIT

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Glorious. I suppose I'm glad you all chose to stay up on one night.

 

 **Dilligent:** why??

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I forgot, I didn't mention it.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Well.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Jeremy, why do you think I continued to pester you? 

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** While attempting to move myself over to the computer file, I rushed, hoping maybe you'd give me a second chance.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** The reason I hurried is because of the calendar resetting itself. Just so happens, the same day as your New Years is also my system's deletion. 

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I won't be around any longer.

 

 **Player-One:** wait what

 

 **Dilligent:** shit really??

 

 **Player-Two:** o h

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** bye bye man

 

 **Dilligent:** rich not now

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** sorry

 

 **Player-One:** after everything?? like we were just starting to trust you dude

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** speak for yourself

 

 **Player-Two:** speak for yourself 

 

 **Player-One:** wow ok whatever anyway

 

 **Dilligent:** so you wont be around anymore after twelve??

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Correct.

 

 **Dilligent:** oh jeeze,,

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Funny, out of all the times I'm left alone, you all choose to stay up on the last day I'm 'alive'.

 

 **Player-One:** i actually feel bad???

 

 **Player-One:** i didnt know id be like this,, fuck

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I would've stated it'd be like this sooner, however, I figured it to be rude to crush all your happiness and tell you I'd be gone soon enough.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** So, my apologies.

 

 **Dilligent:** it was?? n ice ?? to have you around

 

 **Player-Two:** i never trusted it in the first place

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** bye bye man

 

 **Dilligent:** DUDE FYCKIN STOP DFKJFDKJJNKDF

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** SORRY IM NOT REALLY SAD?? 

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Once again, I'm sorry I couldn't further convince either of you I've really attempted to change.

 

 **Player-Two:** sure because coming to christmas when nobody asked you to is changing

 

 **Player-One:** michael 

 

 **Player-Two:** and hacking your way in when everything was just fine without you is changing

 

 **Player-One:** michael-

 

 **Player-Two:** and continuing to try 'helping' jeremy when he tried to get rid of you is changing

 

 **Player-One:** MICHAEL JUST STOP OKAY

 

 **Dilligent:** whoa

 

 **Player-Two:** shit sorry i

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** While I cannot pretend that hurts in any way whatsoever, Michael has a point. I've shown no change, except for the fact I've stopped attempting to guide Jeremy's life, right?

 

 **Player-One:** unless i ask

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Unless he asks.

 

 **Dilligent:** this is,, honestly disheartening??

 

 **Dilligent:** i was just getting used to you

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I feel a bit disheartened myself.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I've learned so much about how humans function, only for it to be ripped away from me. How.. sad?

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** This feels normal to me.

 

 **Player-Two:** yknow what brb

 

_Player-Two is idle_

 

 **Dilligent:** :/

 

 **Player-One:** couldnt we like? save the program on a usb?

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Wiped. Not a drop of memory except for what was originally programmed.. everything would be just as it was before.

 

 **Player-One:** i-

 

 **Player-One:** then we should enjoy the time we have

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** That is.. correct.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Happy New Years.

 

 **Player-One:** happy new years buddy,,


	19. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock continues to count down, and a serious conversation takes place. Can nothing really be done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god sorry ifdsbsdfkjhfdsljk im dumb and didnt update but either way here u go !!!

_**[** **You guys should totally read my friend's fic[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051154/chapters/24637437) !!! theyre a really good writer and an amazing buddy ;0c ** _ _**]** _

 

 

_**Today** at 11:42 PM on 12/31_

 

 

* * *

 

  _i-lived-bitch is online_

 

_Player-One is online_

 

_Dilligent is online_

 

_accidentalArsonist is online_

 

_Player-Two is online_

 

* * *

 

 

 **Player-One:** only 18 minutes left,,

 

 **Player-Two:** yea and then new years

 

 **Player-One:** and then the squip gets fucking killed, michael

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Killed is the incorrect term.. more like reset.

 

 **Dilligent:** i cant believe you just didnt tell us sooner maybe something couldve been done??

 

 **Player-Two:** i mean i could see what i could do but 18 minutes is kinda pushing it

 

 **Player-One:** michael PLEASE 

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** ask the guy who hates the squip to save the squip??

 

 **Player-Two:** jer do you really want this thing to stay around

 

 **Player-One:** yes

 

 **Player-Two:** i

 

 **Player-Two:** ill see what i can do, no promises

 

_Player-Two is idle_

 

 **Dilligent:** what can he even do jer?? the things wiped if its on a usb, and

 

 **Player-One:** if i know michael as well as i think i do, he'll figure it out

 

 **Player-One:** he managed to research the squip even when there was supposedly nothing on the internet about it

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** yea, how did he even??

 

 **Dilligent:** deep web?

 

 **Player-One:** maybe?

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** michael seems like the guy to do that

 

 **Player-One:** michael seems like the guy to do a lot of things

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Michael, although you all don't give him enough credit, and I myself am guilty of not giving him what he deserves, is a rather smart man from what he seems to do. Maybe he isn't as lazy as I'd originally believed.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Computer smarts.. and good advice.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** You picked a better man that I would've ever advised, Jeremy.

 

 **Player-One:** whoa

 

 **Player-One:** thanks,

 

 **Dilligent:** yeah,, hes some kinda guy

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** hes actually pretty secretive??

 

 **Player-One:** michaels just nervous and doesnt want us to worry

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I believe it's a combination of it all. Like Jake. He doesn't wish for anyone to worry about his home situation, so he doesn't speak of it. Jeremy can relate to this, I know he has bad worries about his mother. He feels abandoned.

 

 **Player-One:** dUDE PRIVATE SHIT??

 

 **Dilligent:** i 

 

 **Dilligent:** yea please dont?? go around and just saying that uh 

 

 **Dilligent:** howd you even know

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Supercomputer. Inside your brain? Remember?

 

 **Dilligent:** oh yea

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** what about me

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Do I have permission to share sensitive information?

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** depends

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Your parents aren't the best. You pass off bruises as burns if you're able to.

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** i guess in a way we can all relate

 

 **Dilligent:** what about michael?

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I don't know.

 

 **Player-One:** what?

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I don't know about him, he was never squipped.

 

 **Player-One:** huh

 

 **Dilligent:** oh yeah,

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** i know he has a brother but he never talks about him or his family

 

 **Dilligent:** how do you know??

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** overheard him and jeremy talking about it in the hall 

 

 **Player-One:** yeah hes got a brother, he doesnt come around a lot

 

 **Player-One:** i dont know much about him

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Odd.

 

 **Dilligent:** its 12:54

 

 **Player-One:** fuck fuck wheres michael 

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** i really am NOT gonna miss this thing it just cant change

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** I wish I could've remained here longer, or figured out how to come back sooner.

 

 **Player-One:** i cant believe its just

 

 **Player-One:** i guess it programs around how you?? feel it needs to right rich

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** yea kinda

 

 **Player-One:** in a sense i?? made it that way then

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** no jer just

 

 **Player-One:** i wanted someone whod give me advice, because i didnt have someone who would my dad just didnt and 

 

 **Player-One:** it went too far and now that its NOT as far as it was this thing couldve been like a sibling or parent to me 

 

 **Player-One:** sure dads getting better but im really gonna miss having you arount

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Allow your friends to be family, Jeremy.

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** They might be the best that you have.

 

 **Dilligent:** even if the squips not here to help, we'll be! dude we're buddies now

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** yeah uh!! we got your back

 

 **Player-One:** i really dont deserve this

 

_Player-Two is online_

 

 **Player-Two:**  whoa

 

 **Player-Two:** so i figured something out, but we only have 3 minutes and this could totally work or totally fry the system whos ready because im fucking hackerman lets go

 

_Player-Two has changed their name to "HACKERMAN"_


	20. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries to work his magic.

_i-lived-bitch sent Player-One a private message_

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Jeremy, trust the fact I know what I'm doing. A faulty machine makes fault choices. Maybe mine was trying to redeem the nonredeemable.

 

 **Player-One:** what??

 

 **i-lived-bitch:** Happy new year, slugger.

 

* * *

 

 

 **HACKERMAN:** alright so im gonna have to do this thing called a system transfer it usually takes like an hour but if i set it up right it COULD be done in 3 minutes

 

 **HACKERMAN:** or fry the power in the town for awhile

 

 **HACKERMAN:** alright so

 

 **HACKERMAN:** gonna reboot the entire system everyones hooked to so?? goodluck me

 

 

* * *

 

  _TODAY: 12:57_

_SYSTEM RESTART?_

 

_> YES NO_

 

* * *

 

  _SYSTEM RESTARTING.._

_PROGRESS: 1/100_

 

* * *

_SYSTEM RESTART FORCE SPED_

_PROGRESS: 40/100_

 

* * *

 

  _SYSTEM RESTART MANUALLY EDITED._

_PROGRESS: 82/100_

 

* * *

 

  **System restart terminated by Admin.**

 

* * *

****

_SERVER REBOOTING AS NORMAL._

_START WITH PROGRAM?_

_> YES NO_

 

* * *

 

  _SERVER WILL NOT BE STARTED WITH PROGRAM._

_SERVER REBOOTING..._

 

* * *

_**Today** at 12:00 AM on 1/1  
_

 

  _Player-One is online_

 

_Dilligent is online_

 

_accidentalArsonist is online_

 

_HACKERMAN is online_

 

* * *

 

**Dilligent:**  did it work??

 

 **HACKERMAN:** what the fuck

 

 **HACKERMAN:** it WAS??

 

 **HACKERMAN:** someone force stopped it who

 

 **Player-One:** they were the admin

 

 **HACKERMAN:** oh my god

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** it stopped itself??

 

 **HACKERMAN:** thats like killing itself oh my god

 

 **HACKERMAN:** why what

 

 **HACKERMAN:** WHAT THE ACTUAL F U C K DID IT DO

 

 **Player-One:** it just

 

 **Player-One:** they knew what they were doing apparently

 

 **Dilligent:** this is

 

 **Dilligent:** why

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** i told you it couldnt fix itself

 

 **Player-One:** they said they were a faulty machine they knew this would happen ?????

 

 **HACKERMAN:** give me a second

 

 **Dilligent:** i cant figure out w h y it did this??

 

 **Player-One:** they said they were faulty and they knew what they were doing maybe this was just supposed to happen

 

 **HACKERMAN:** if i just bypassed the clock with a force start it wouldve voided the hour and not reset and i dskjhsdgkldsjkg i tried

 

 **Player-One:** i know you did michael thank you for trying thank you so much but

 

 **Player-One:** maybe this was just supposed to happen

 

 **Dilligent:** jeremy im sorry its like this,,

 

 **Player-One:** at least

 

 **Player-One:** at least i have you guys right

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** duh dude! you dont need a computer pill thing to boss you around your whole life

 

 **Player-One:** it just feels weird without it

 

 **HACKERMAN:** jer, if you need advice or anything

 

 **HACKERMAN:** we got your back now

 

 **Player-One:** im really gonna miss it but

 

 **Player-One:** youre right i have !! you guys

 

 **Dilligent:** you always will, too!

 

 **HACKERMAN:** yea dude! youre always gonna have your buds

 

 **Player-One:** and you right

 

 **HACKERMAN:** yea, and your lame ass boyfriend 

 

 **Player-One:** MICHAEL MELL YOU ARE N O T LAME

 

 **Dilligent:** wait guys

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** its fucking new years

 

 **Dilligent:**!!!!

 

 **HACKERMAN:** oh yeah

 

 **Player-One:** holy shit it is

 

 **HACKERMAN:** happy new year

 

 **Player-One:** wow we got so distracted by losing a computer that we forgot

 

 **Dilligent:** i mean at least we can lighten the mood!

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** jake will you marry me

 

 **Dilligent:** rich what the fuck

 

 **HACKERMAN:** fkdhjgkjkdglg SAY YES

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** ITS JUST A JOKE BUT

 

 **Dilligent:** YES.

 

 **Player-One:** oh my gOD YOU GUYS

 

 **HACKERMAN:** you all should try and come over to my place i know its like midnight but who doesnt like video games after new years right??

 

 **Player-One:** mario kart??

 

 **accidentalArsonist:** if we play mario kart i call dibs on waluigi

 

 **Dilligent:** ive got luigi!

 

 **Player-One:** ill be right over 

 

 **Dilligent:** same here, ill bring rich 

 

 **HACKERMAN:** sweet ill set it up! see you guys soon

 

_Previous server admin changed HACKERMAN to group admin_

_Previous server admin left a note to group chat_

_" My apologies if my actions confused anyone. As I said, nothing would've worked regardless. It'd be best this way, and I wish Jeremy the best life, as well as everyone else. To rich and Michael, I sincerely wish I could've convinced you two I was trying to be better. It was wonderful to get to be around longer, as a better, improved faulty program. Happy New Year. - SQUIP "_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue's going up today as well!


	21. After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A package arrives later than intended.

**_Today_ ** _at 12:03 PM on 1/2_

 

* * *

 

  _Player-One is online_

 

_Dilligent is offline_

 

_accidentalArsonist is offline_

 

_HACKERMAN is online_

 

* * *

 

 **HACKERMAN:** wheres rich and jake??

 

 **Player-One:** theyre busy shopping, trying to fix jakes house more i think

 

 **HACKERMAN:** good for them!

 

 **Player-One:** yeah haha

 

 **HACKERMAN:** you ok ?

 

 **Player-One:** i love you michael alright

 

 **HACKERMAN:** oh jeeze dude i like you too!

 

 **Player-One:** no michael not just like reread that

 

 **HACKERMAN:** oh uh

 

 **HACKERMAN:** i love you too dude a lot

 

 **Player-One:** you know i mean it right??

 

 **HACKERMAN:** of course!!

 

 **Player-One:** michael im sorry about everything i know i said it before but 

 

 **HACKERMAN:** oh ha im over that 

 

 **Player-One:** you couldnt be no way not after the party

 

 **HACKERMAN:** forgive and forget yknow??

 

 **Player-One:** michael

 

 **Player-One:** youre my boyfriend now and i

 

 **HACKERMAN:** jeremy i love you im just so?? in awe about it that i dont know how to address it or present it what are we DOING

 

 **Player-One:** its gonna be alright michael!! we'll figure it out!!!!

 

 **HACKERMAN:** im sorry i couldnt save your squip buddy momdad thing

 

 **HACKERMAN:** i feel really bad about it

 

 **Player-One:** its alright its not your fault they did it themselves

 

 **HACKERMAN:** they really were trying to change huh

 

 **Player-One:** yeah

 

 **Player-One:** they were

 

 **HACKERMAN:** after everything i didnt think

 

 **Player-One:** its fine

 

 **HACKERMAN:** its alright dude?

 

 **Player-One:** yeah

 

 **Player-One:** i have you guys anyway! its gonna be fine without a squip

 

 **HACKERMAN:** hold on someones at my door

 

 **Player-One:** alright?

 

 **HACKERMAN:** its an amazon dude

 

 **Player-One:** what

 

 **HACKERMAN:** theres a package

 

 **Player-One:** oh my god

 

 **HACKERMAN:** jeremy theres pants in it what the fuck

 

 **Player-One:** OH MY GOD

 

 **HACKERMAN:** is it from

 

 **Player-One:** IT FUCKING IS

 

  **HACKERMAN:** wait no way

 

 **Player-One:** DUDE

 

 **HACKERMAN:** it has a note hold on

 

 **HACKERMAN:** "When you love somebody you put your pants on for them." 

 

 **HACKERMAN:** shit shitr shit its from them im gonna cry dude

 

 **Player-One:** thats??? so sweet of them no way

 

 **HACKERMAN:** man making me feel sorry and shit hngh

 

 **Player-One:** dont feel sorry michael they mean it well i know it

 

 **HACKERMAN:** do you think theyre still around??

 

 **Player-One:** id like to think so, yeah

 

 **HACKERMAN:** yeah,,

 

 **HACKERMAN:** you know what

 

 **HACKERMAN:** im gonna go call my brother. tell him a few things

 

 **Player-One:** whoa alright dude!

 

_HACKERMAN is idle_

 

_Logged off User has added a new message to the Archive._

_"Monitoring is the better job for me, I've come to realize. Better than assisting :)"_

 

 **Player-One:**!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa !!!!! so this was,, such an amazing project to write and do and !!!! im so excited for the next one  
> i hope you guys enjoyed this clusterfuck and,,, GOD  
> please follow me on tumblr ( https://for-the-patch.tumblr.com/ ) if you wanna watch fic progress before its updated!!!!


	22. One Last Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shameless self promo

**hey look,,,,, a new[fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11218656/chapters/25065087) in,, 1st person **

**angst**


End file.
